


Where I Belong

by broriartys



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Edward Nygma, Fluff, M/M, Pride/LGBT+, Summer of Gotham, pride month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 19:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14940213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broriartys/pseuds/broriartys
Summary: Ed takes Oswald to a bar to celebrate the pride month.





	Where I Belong

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Summer of Gotham, the theme was Pride/LGBT+. I couldn't really imagine the two of them going to a literal pride, so I tried to do something a bit different. I hope you enjoy it! <3

It was a sunny and warm afternoon, the sun was already high in the sky, scorching the very few people who dared to step outside. This June seemed to be even hotter than any before, and people of Gotham quickly learned that bringing bottles of water everywhere they went was now a new policy to be followed. Oswald was never really fond of high temperatures and sunny days, his pale skin was easily irritated and he almost always ended up sunburnt, his skin turning bright pink. That definitely wasn’t a look suitable for a kingpin of Gotham’s underworld, so he tried his best to hide from the outside world at any given occasion.

This day wasn’t any different, Oswald was locked up in his manor, all the blinds shut to stop them from allowing any unnecessary sunshine in. He preferred light of a lamp to the natural one, it may have been more expensive, but definitely less annoying. Tapping his feet to the rhythm, in which his thoughts and calculations flew through his mind, Oswald sat in his office working. At least he was supposed to be working, but even a mind as brilliant as his own gets exhausted when being exposed to this weather.

After having a brief discussion with himself whether or not he is allowed to take a break, he stood up from his seat and moved forward the window, lifting the curtain only so little to allow himself to peak at the outside world. The outside was disgustingly sunny, and probably just as hot.

Edward strolled into the room, making Oswald turn the curtain back to its closed state. “Didn’t you say you wanted to work?” He arched a brow at the shorter man, who shot him a glare in response.

“I did, but it’s impossible in these conditions. I’m taking a break,” Oswald frowned, wandering back to his desk.

“Good! Then I have a plan for us!”

“A plan?” Oswald sighed. Ed’s plans were never a good idea.

“We’re going for a walk, and I have a surprise for you.” Ed exclaimed, smiling widely. Even though Oswald always had a soft spot for Ed’s smile, that still sounded ridiculously terrible to him.

“No to both parts of that sentence.”

“It wasn’t a question, we’re going and there is nothing you can do about it. Put on some shorts, and we’re free to go!”

“Shorts?” Oswald couldn’t believe his ears. There was no way he was going to wear shorts.

\---

Hand in hand, the two of them wandered the streets. Ed was wearing black shorts and a bright green tank top. Compared to him, Oswald looked as if he had just arrived from a funeral. He was dressed from head to toe in black. His trousers were long, and covered most of his legs, but he was forced to wear a short sleeved shirt. His arms were already turning pink, and he wasn’t exposed to sunlight for more than half an hour.

“We should go get ice-cream!” Ed offered, and knew Oswald wouldn’t refuse.

A while later, both of them had cones in their hands, which were already sticky as  their ice cream was melting too quickly.

Ed seemed to be heading somewhere, he marched off to alleys that were unknown to Oswald, whom he dragged along with him. Soon enough, Oswald noticed their surroundings changed as they got tangled in the endless maze of nearly empty streets. Less people wasn’t the only difference, even the pavement seemed to be more worn down and damaged. None of the windows they passed were opened. His first guess was that they were in the Narrows, but that was on the other side of the city. Wherever they currently were, Oswald didn’t have a good feeling about this place.

“Could you, please, tell me where the hell are we headed? If your surprise for me is to get shot in an alley in some kind of ghetto—it’s really working out!” He puffed, looking up at Ed with an angry frown on his face. And yet, Edward smiled like an idiot.

“You’re not going to get shot, and this place is in fact much safer than most parts of the city. Hurry up though, we don’t wanna miss the thing, do we?” He eagerly stepped forward, dragging Oswald along.

He had no idea what thing they shouldn’t miss, but Oswald honestly hoped they already missed it.

Oswald had to undergo some more minutes of hurrying through the empty, and definitely creepy looking, streets, until they reached their destination. He didn’t really get what Edward was so hyped about, they were currently standing opposite an old looking building, in which second floor was a really old and dirty looking bar. There were neon signs hanging from its windows, but many of them weren’t lit.

“So, _this_ is the place? Excuse me, I’m leaving.” Oswald turned around, ready to leave but Ed’s hand firmly grabbed onto his own, stopping him from his planned departure.

“No, you’re coming.” He grinned and led Oswald inside.

To his surprise, the bar didn’t look as bad as he expected it. There were couple of booths with tables inside, pair of a bit odd looking sofas and one bar table, where a barman was chatting with couple of his employees. The whole place was decorated with flags. Pride flags. That’s why Edward was so excited to bring him here.

“You can’t be serious, Ed. We can’t be seen in a place like this! The word will spread! We must keep our authority!” Oswald angrily tapped his cane on the floor, as if to mark that he was deadly serious about this.

“We’ll get a private booth,” Ed tried, looking Oswald in the eyes, begging him silently. It only took a minute for Oswald to divert his gaze and nod in agreement.

“Fine, but if any kind of trouble comes out of this—you’re paying for it.”

\---

Ed excitedly sipped from his drink through a straw, which shined with pink, purple and blue colour. Oswald would have made some comment about how ridiculous this whole place was, but seeing how happy it made Ed, he couldn’t bring himself to do so.

“I didn’t know you were this keen about this,” Oswald gestured his hand at the place surrounding them.

“It feels nice to belong somewhere, I suppose,” Ed shrugged, offering the man a tiny smile.

Oswald nodded. It really felt nice to belong somewhere, and Oswald knew right where he belonged. His place was by Edward’s side, even if that meant visiting places like this one. He belonged on the chair right opposite to Ed, from where he could watch the man smile and giggle, and of course, mumble some riddles, to which Oswald never found the answers to.

He leaned over the table that was separating them, closing the distance between the two men. His hand softly clasped Ed’s chin, bringing his face closer for a kiss. His lips tasted of alcohol and ice cream, and Oswald wished he could taste them forever.


End file.
